Renacimiento
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: SLASH FIC -HP/LV... Demasiado dolor para un simple mortal. Después de soportar el peor verano de su vida Harry se rinde. Ya no más... pero ¿Qué pasa si inesperadamente recibe ayuda de donde menos lo espera? El dolor transmuta en ira. La ira en oscuridad. Y la oscuridad... en su nuevo hogar. DarkHarry. EWE. OCC.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría. NO permito copias o publicaciones de ningún tipo.**

* * *

**~*~ RENACIMIENTO ~*~**

**PAREJA**: Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort -quizás un ligero Harry/OC.  
**RATED**: **MA**  
**ADVERTENCIA**: AU. Algo de OOC. **SLASH** -es decir relaciones homoeróticas-, lenguaje adulto, escenas explícitas. Dark Harry. EWE. Algo de DOM Harry. Posible **MPREG**.  
**AVISOS**: Personajes propios. Herencia -no creature fic-. Sinceramente van a tener que leer para entender...

* * *

**_N/A:_ IMPORTANTE**: Seré honesta, escribo para desahogarme de todo, incluso de otros escritos, así que puede que apeste para las actualizaciones. Puedo tardar -y hablo de horrores de tiempo-, pero si empiezo la historia me comprometo a terminarla **SEA CUANDO SEA**. Dicho esto espero que disfruten de esta nueva locura oscura y que me dejen sus impresiones o comentarios.

* * *

**~*~ PRÓLOGO ~*~**

Era tarde. El ocaso ya se iba y dejaba a su paso las primeras luces de estelares constelaciones ancestrales.

El aire se sentía pesado. Denso. Era húmedo al punto en el que presagia una evidente tormenta mientras que la corriente de la brisa era mínima y no hacía absolutamente nada para mitigar aquel calor bochornoso y abrasador.

Y a él ni siquiera le importaba ya.

No le importaba tener aquellas gotas de sudor recorriendo todas las partes de su cuerpo. No le importaba que la poca y andrajosa ropa que llevaba se le pegara a la piel debido al sudor que la empapaba.

No le importaba nada en realidad.

Harry se encontraba acostado en aquella habitación cutre y sobre aquel pordiosero colchón, intentando por todos los medios que su mente dejara de pensar. De recordar. Tan solo eso y no pedía ya nada más. Olvidar.

Lo único que podía anhelar, en lo único que podía imaginar desear en esos momentos era olvidar. Él quería dejar de sentir. Olvidar y evadir ese dolor constante, creciente y latente en el que se había convertido su vida; ese dolor que lo carcomía y corroía a cada milésima de segundo porque ¡Maldición! El dolor. El dolor era algo tan perversamente poderoso, era algo que, si dejabas que te ahogara demasiado pronto uno podría sentirlo transformarse en algo más... mucho más... Enojo. Ira.

Sí. El dolor rápidamente podría convertirse en eso; y con él, el rencor, la furia ciega e irracional.

El deseo de venganza.

El odio.

Sí.

Presa del dolor uno era mucho más accesible a doblegarse a aquellos insanos sentimientos oscuros.

Sin embargo en aquellos momentos él solo buscaba paz.

Buscaba contención. Calma.

No lo tuvo pero, como siempre, Harry James Potter se lo tragó. Se tragó el miedo y la desconfianza. La furia y la decepción. Se tragó todo su dolor, porque, aunque él no lo fuera a reconocer nunca en voz alta ante nadie, Harry sabía que últimamente él estaba demostrando ampliamente el porqué el sombrero seleccionador quiso en su momento vestirlo de verde y plata. Porque su máscara de indiferencia y apatía era impecable. Porque a pesar de los insultos, agravios, glpes, pullas y... eso, porque a pesar de TODO, él aun permanecía impasible.

Se sentía como una olla de presión, haciendo un esfuerzo quizás sobrehumano para, simplemente... aguantar.

El porqué, a pesar de que el dolor alimentaba su enojo y que este lograra hacerle hervir la sangre en sus venas el permanecía FRÍO.

Sí, este verano, el famoso rey de los leones Harry James Potter era más que nunca una serpiente. Una indiferente, fría e impasible serpiente que se agitaba furiosa desde la oscuridad de su mente. Lista para el ataque y a la vez, paciente, a la espera... esperando entre las sombras difusas el momento. SU momento.

Con recelo.

Con anhelo.

Sin embargo, una parte de él -una gran parte de él-, sabía, simplemente sabía, que el momento que tanto deseaba posiblemente nunca llegaría por el simple hecho de que esa era la historia de su vida. Él no podía tener cualquier cosa que quisiera o deseara. Nunca había sucedido y no veía el motivo por el cual fuera a cambiar ¿Por qué su '_querido_' destino habría de cambiar? ¿Cuánta más tragedia tendría que soportar?

Demasiado pronto fue que la amarga respuesta estuvo frente a él.

Demasiado pronto... y él deseó jamás haberse hecho esa pregunta.

La historia de su vida.


	2. Conexiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría. NO permito copias o publicaciones de ningún tipo.**

* * *

**~*~ RENACIMIENTO ~*~**

**PAREJA**: Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort -quizás un ligero Harry/OC.  
**RATED**: **MA**  
**ADVERTENCIA**: AU. Algo de OOC. **SLASH** -es decir relaciones homoeróticas-, lenguaje adulto, escenas explícitas. Dark Harry. EWE. Algo de DOM Harry. Posible **MPREG**.  
**AVISOS**: Personajes propios. Herencia -no creature fic-. Sinceramente van a tener que leer para entender...

* * *

"_Diálogo mental_"  
'_pensamientos_'  
—Diálogo —  
_**Pársel**_

* * *

**_N/A para este cap: _Mmm, mucha angustia y escena de caracter maduro. Implicación de relación forzada no descriptiva pero presente.**

* * *

**_I'm Going Under —Evanecsence_**

_...Siempre confundo los pensamientos en mi cabeza_  
_Así que ya no puedo confiar en mí misma._  
_Asi que grita. Grítame. Estoy tan lejos._  
_No seré roto otra vez._  
_Tengo que respirar. _  
_No puedo seguir hundiéndome..._

_._

_'¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?'_

Una ola de abrasivo dolor le apretó el pecho hasta sentir que se ahogaba.

_'¿Qué rayos era est...?'_

Claramente no pudo siquiera terminar el pensamiento. Un dolor puro y desgarrador le hizo temblar cada nervio y músculo de su cuerpo.

Esto no era una cruciatus ¡Esto no parecía ser tampoco un maldito hechizo! Esto, esto era algo... mucho más. Mucho mayor ¡Mucho peor! porque al parecer, al dolor que se le incrustaba como si se trataran de mil malditas espadas atravesándolo y rasgándole de dentro hacia fuera, se le sumaba el terror. Un pánico en estado tan puro que le mareaba, le asqueaba ¡Él no tenía terror a nada! ¡Él no podía tener ese tipo de sentimientos!, además de que -salvo por los temblores incontrolables en los que estaba sumido, todo lo que le sucedía era más bien algo... emocional -él claramente escupió la palabra con obvio desagrado.

¡Él ya no sentía eso!

-_**Potter** _-siseó sin contenerse.

Ese maldito niñato. Tenía que ser. Estaba casi seguro de ello.

Él gruñó en la palabra. Se escapó por entre sus 'labios' -o más bien burla de ellos-, sin poder o querer siquiera contenerse. Sí, ese mocoso era la única opción comprensible y viable para toda esta 'cosa', esta penosa circunstancia que de momento le había arruinado la paz de la noche y sus planes a medio formar para próximas salidas pero... -y he aquí el quid de la cuestión-, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios podía estar tan mal como para llegar al extremo de canalizar su dolor y su magia en una hasta ahora muy indeseada conexión externa con tu peor enemigo? ¡Una conexión con él de entre todos! Esto era algo inaudito. Jamás había ocurrido (jamás pensó que el mocoso pudiera ser capaz de entender como hacerlo siquiera). La conexión siempre la había abierto y alterado él como su propio método de tortura mental, en cambio esto...

En el momento en el que el dolor comenzó él se hallaba extrañamente tranquilo. Relajado. Sentado en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea de su sala privada de las antecámaras de sus aposentos mientras en su mano sostenía un vaso de whisky de fuego y dejaba que sus ojos se posaran en las vivas llamas hasta dejarse perder por completo en sus planes y pensamientos. Pero ahora...

Decidió que lo mejor sería conectar de manera voluntaria a la mente del miserable muchacho para ver qué demonios le pasaba ya que estaba completamente seguro de que, por primera vez al menos, esto NO era su culpa. (Y fue demasiado extraño el sentimiento que esa afirmación le trajo ¿Por qué, quién habría -además de él- querer causarle daño?...) No fue un pensamiento en el cual se detuvo sin embargo.

Él no había ordenado ningún tipo de ataque y mucho menos una tortura que lo lleve a ese nivel... ¡Maldición, si ni siquiera cuando él lo había torturado el mocoso se había puesto así! ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a sobrepasarlo en su tortura? ¡¿Quién demonios se atrevía a reclamar la tortura y posible asesinato de SU presa?! No podían ser sus mortífagos... y si lo fueran estaba seguro que en apenas unas horas tendría toda una serie nueva de juguetes para probar sus nuevos hechizos y pociones. NADIE desobedecía sus órdenes.

Concentrándose apenas en ese pequeño y vibrante nudo de dolor vio con asombro que el aura de la magia alrededor del hilo conector era bastante inestable y, turbulento. Ardiente. Lo cual lo hizo preguntarse una vez más qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Sintió que la conexión comenzaba a quemarle al acercarse a ella pero, tan pronto como la tocó en un extraño sentido ambiguo no sintió nada... y a la vez el infierno se desató. Entre el dolor que poco a poco nublaba su juicio y la divagación de sus pensamientos casi ni notó cuando el enlace entre ambas mentes finalmente se unió sin interrupción alguna. O al menos no lo hizo hasta que la fuente fue horrorosamente clara ante él.

Sin ser plenamente consciente, una mueca entre horrorizada y morbósamente fascinada se instaló en su ahora, pálido rostro.

El vaso hasta entonces medio lleno se deslizó por entre sus largos dedos huesudos y blanquecinos.

Un jadeo absurdo abandonó sus labios -cosa que jamás reconocería claro.

Estaba viendo.

Estaba viendo a través de sus ojos -algo que hasta ahora nunca se había molestado en hacer-, sintiendo a través de su piel. Mimetizando el dolor de aquel cuerpo con el suyo propio. Su magia reaccionó en defensa contra la intrusiva ofensa que en realidad no le tocaba, contra una ofensa ajena. Diversas cosas estallaron, muchas se tambaleaban. La mansión entera vibró.

Sudor. Lágrimas.

Sangre.

DOLOR.

_'¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué... ? ¡Esto... esto es horrible! ¡Inaudito! ¡**Merlín**!'_

Vinculado a aquella mente que sentía... absorbido por las intensas sensaciones, pensamientos y sentimientos. Se sentía... azorado. Profanado.

Podía ver a ese cuerpo moverse pero él no era realmente capaz de sentir el _cómo_, solo el dolor. Solo _esto_.

Impotencia.

Ira.

¿Ira? ¿Por qué sentía eso?

Aquello no le estaba sucediendo a él, no realmente y lo sabía... sin embargo...

'_¿Cómo mierda se atrevía Potter a hacerlo pasar por esto?_'

_'¡NO! ¡Por favor, no! Ayuda... por favor... alguien ¡BASTA! Basta... por favor... no más. No... por favor...'_ gimió lastimosamente una voz. Una voz demasiado odiada y conocida para su gusto.

'_Arrg, ¿qué... penosamente débil'_ pensó asqueado.

Asqueado por lo que presenciaba, por lo que se estaba viendo 'obligado' a ver.. a sentir. Por todo lo que le mostraba aquel maldito chico frente a él... o en él, dentro de él... como fuera.

—Duddley, por favor, por favor no lo hagas. No dejes que lo hagan. No diré nada. Lo juro. Por favor, no sigas. No dejes que sigan —le escuchó decir entre entrecortados jadeos al chico mientras que aún sentía que alguien le arrancaba una vieja y gastada camiseta que de tan desgastada bastaron apenas unos pocos tirones para dejarla regada a su alrededor hecha jirones al tiempo que otro le pegaba una patada en la espalda baja, a la altura de lo que debían de ser los riñones.

—¡Cierra la puta boca maldito fenómeno! ¡No solo eres un monstruo anoral y defectuoso sino que además eres un completo y total marica.

Él sintió como aquel chico que siempre había sido uuna pequeña espina en todos sus planes miraba al otro en un completo estado de shock con los pensamientos demasiado confusos como ara captarles algún sentido en absoluto.

—Oh, ¿pensabas que no lo sabía, verdad? Maldita mierda de engendro. Te he visto. Todos los días, llorando y luego soñando y gritando por '_Cedric_' y '_Sirius_'. De seguro otros fenómenos anormales tan maricas como tú ¿no? Así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Ya que tanto te gustan las pollas enterradas en el culo pensé que bien podría divertirme contigo y de paso entretener a unos cuantos amigos ¿buena, verdad? Ten por seguro que nosotros te daremos algo por lo que valga la pena llorar freak —dijo sin ningún asomo de duda o arrepentimiento, para luego echarse a reír junto a sus amigos.

Harry comenzó entonces a verdaderamente gritar con desesperación.

Él no podía con esto.

NO ESTO.

NO MÁS.

Ya bastante había tenido con...

No, no iba a pensar en eso. No lo haría. No ahora.

Voldemort no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Él ciertamente no tenía porqué escuchar, ver ni mucho menos sentir todo aquello.

_'Pequeña mierda ¿porqué no tan solo...?'_

Un silencio mental le embargó.

_"Vo... Voldemort?"_ -preguntó una suave y pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente sonando terriblemente insegura... quebrada. Se escuchaba completamente resignada y vencida.

—¡Ahhh!

Un grito. Un grito absolutamente desgarrador resonó en los tímpanos de todos. Incluidos en los del gran Lord.

El gran y poderoso señor oscuro, el temido y alabado por tantos Lord Voldemort... se estremeció como hacía tiempo no hacía ante nada al escucharlo. De una manera morbosamente enfermiza él se encontraba con el gran predicamento de que, por un lado, no 'quería' vivir aquella penosa y asquerosa escena junto a su más férreo enemigo. Por el otro, de alguna extraña manera, notaba que de pronto no podía reunir la suficiente energía para abandonar esa tortuosa conexión.

Él podía sentir como la magia se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Podía sentirla fluctuando entorno a sí, así como también sabía que su mirada se hallaba perdida y desenfocada en algún punto de las llamas que hasta hacía breves momentos él 'podía ver... y que ahora no.

Él no veía nada más que aquella escena lejana desde la mente del otro y todo, TODO, lo único que veía y escuchaba le recordaba con pasmosa y horrible claridad el porqué él despreciaba tal y como lo hacía a aquellas asquerosas bestias muggles con cada fibra de su ser. Los golpes. Las palabras. Sus perversas y sádicas miradas -muy en particular aquella que lo miraba, o más bien miraba a su enemigo jurado y profetizado, con una obscena mezcla de lujuria asco y superioridad-. Podía ver entonces sus caras. Rostros de chicos que, aparentemente tenían la misma edad que aquel al que agredían a pesar de verse enormes en comparación. Él vio con repulsión absoluta como ellos poseían las mismas irritantes mirabas y poses de 'chicos malos' que tanto le gustaba alardear a quienes una vez fueron su propia pesadilla en su casi inexistente infancia. Esos que estaba seguro de que humillaban y degradaban a cualquiera que no cumpliera con sus propios estándares de normalidad... aquellos que fueran demasiado diferentes... como si en verdad ellos fueran los '_superiores_', '_especiales_' por el simple hecho de ser '_normales_'... como si fueran ellos quienes eran, MÁS.

Patadas. Risas. Golpes. Insultos.

Y nada pasaba.

Voldemort no entendía...

_'¿Porqué demonios él no hacía nada? ¿Por qué demonios no solo los cruciaba hasta dejarlos en medio de la lo9cura y se los sacaba de encima para siempre? ¿Por qué o usaba su magia?'_

_"No puedo"_ - le contestó la voz dentro de su propia cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de que aquella conexión no se trataba de una legeremancia normal, no; ¡Ésta era una conexión mental en toda regla! ¡Era absoluta! Era como si su mente fuera una parte de la de Potter, entonces ¿Cuánto escucharía realmente el otro de todo lo que cruzaba por su mente? Porque aparentemente él no escuchaba todo lo que pasaba sino solo aquello que se '_suponía_' debía escuchar, o algo así, y -contra todo pronóstico-, encontró que eso le permitía que le escuchase y preguntar aquello que le intrigaba mientras que a la vez veía y sentía como el peligro en la escena ajena aumentaba. Pesaba.

"_¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Mátalos! ¡Desmáyalos! ¡Haz algo!"_

"_Mi... mi magia... mi magia no me responde. Mi magia no, no me ayuda. Ya no tengo, nada. Ya no tengo nada_ -escuchó dentro de su mente como si fueran apenas solo meros susurros perdidos en el eco de la distancia-. _Quiero morir ¡Quiero morir! ¿Por qué no me mataste cuándo pudiste? ¿Por qué demonios no me m atas de una vez? Mátame. Hazlo_ -un jadeo de evidente dolor rompió la palabra-, _por favor... por favor, solo, solo encuéntrame y mátame, solo hazlo. Tienes que hacerlo. Quiero morir. Necesito morir._

Una lluvia de golpes certeros voló por sobre aquel cuerpo ya de por sí desvencijado en el piso. La sangre se veía salpicándolo todo...

_"Quiero morir... Merlín, lo quiero hace tanto, y nadie me deja ¿por qué no me dejan? ¿por qué me niegan lo único que he querido desde que tengo memoria? Aunque no les importe aún así no me dejan. Nadie lo entiende... **Necesito** morir. Quiero paz... ¿Por qué nunca puedo tener paz?" _

Harry se había perdido en aquellos turbulentos pensamientos sin siquiera darse cuenta de que los estaba enviando a través del enlace hacia quien hasta ahora había sido su enemigo jurado. Un enemigo que nunca pidió...

_"Quiero matarte. Lo sabes."_

_"Entonces porqué demonios no vienes y lo haces de una maldita vez ¡Ven! ¡Ven y máta...! ¡NOOO! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡BASTA! Por favor. Por favor, por favor... Basta. Haz que paren, por favor, haz que paren ¡Deténganse! ¡Por favor!..."_

Llanto. Llanto crudo y ahogado.

Y poder. Una enorme fuente de poder toscamente encapsulada.

Un poder puro.

Un poder bloqueado.

_"Potter, tu magia ¡Tu núcleo está bloqueado!"_

Eso era, inhumano. Para un mago -y sobre todo para uno del calibre de este joven-, el atar su magia y restringirla de esta manera es sumamente perjudicial. Inaudito.

_"¿C -cómo?"_

Su cuerpo entero tembló y se trabó en tensión ¿acaso ése era el poder que nombraba la dichosa profecía? ¿el poder que lo derrotaría?

Ahora bien, todo el mundo sabía ya que él no tenía ni pizca de ética, ni moral ni mucho menos '_bondad_' -pensó para sí casi escupiendo la palabra-, o compasión pero... al ver aquella escena tan... no tenía palabras.

El torturaba, sí.

El mataba, sí, seguro.

Y él disfrutaba de ello. Sí y más sí.

Pero jamás, nunca en toda su existencia cometió aquella barbarie en contra de nadie -por muy muggle que fuera incluso , así como tampoco jamás les había permitido a ninguno de sus seguidores.

Se asqueó.

¿Cómo alguien -cualquiera-, podía caer así de bajo? ¿Cómo era que alguien permitiera que sus instintos tan horriblemente básicos y primarios lo doblegaran así... ¿Cómo? Él no lo entendía. No podía entenderlo.

Vio como aquellos remedios de humanos pasaban entonces a comenzar a quitarse algunas de sus prendas. Cómo aquel que había logrado mirar antes lo miraba ahora con evidente lujuria y una horrible sonrisa plantada en su fofo rostro.

Sabía lo que venía.

Sabía lo que le harán.

Lo sabía bien. Demasiado bien.

Quiso huir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió algo bastante similar al miedo y se permitió sentirlo cuando se justificó por sus propios recuerdos pasados.

Temor.

_**Terror**_.

No quería estar atrapado ahí, allí, e medio de aquella inmunda mente cuando aquello que ya parecía completamente inevitable pasara.

NO PODÍA estar allí.

Pero el karma era definitivamente una perra y al parecer tenía sus propios malditos planes.

Presa de la ira, el desconcierto y -porque no también ya que estaba e ello-, la frustración; su magia se descontroló aún más entorno a él porque, irónicamente, él sentía que DEBÍA de hacer algo para que aquello no ocurriera. Increíblemente él sentía que tenía que evitar que aquello pasara. Era inaudito.

"¿_Voldemort_?" -se escuchó entonces por medio del enlace.

"¿_Qué_?"

_"¿Por qué Voldemort? ¿Por qué yo?_" -escuchó como un suspiro triste y apagado. Un suspiro que evidenciaba una voz resignada y hastiada. Cansada. Una voz que se escuchaba a la vez cada vez más lejana.

Hasta que finalmente, o que él había querido desde un principio sucedió.

La conexión se cortó y su mundo se tambaleó ante sus ojos al volver tan abruptamente en sí... Y eso solo podía significar que...

De pronto su vista se halló perdida entre las ardientes flamas. Su magia se congeló para luego replegarse a su auge.

Su corazón se desbocó y sus sentidos se resintieron.

Y el poderoso Lord Oscuro quedó solo y tembloroso en medio de su tranquila y medio destrozada habitación sintiendo casi con desesperación aquella aplastante y horrible sensación de necesidad de ir a proteger a alguien que él sabía debía matar.

* * *

Es retorcido esperar que les haya gustado pero bue... espero que les guste la idea... más adelante.

Disculpen la demora pero como he aclarado ya antes los capis serán así ya con espacios más bien largos, sin embargo serán CONSTANTES.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN APUNTADO LA HISTORIA A SUS ALERTS O FAVS Y ESPECIALMENTE A QUIENES COMENTARON ;P... ¡SE AGRADECE CHICA/OS!

*** bells cullen potter * setsuna-GW * Lucy Dei * msvteppa * T. ***

* * *

**AHORA SÍ ME DESPIDO HASTA EL PRÓX ;)...**

**BESOS Y CUÍDENSE!**

***GUADA***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Hastío

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría. NO permito copias o publicaciones de ningún tipo.**

* * *

**~*~ RENACIMIENTO ~*~**

**PAREJA**: Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort -quizás un ligero Harry/OC.  
**RATED**: **MA**  
**ADVERTENCIA**: AU. Algo de OOC. **SLASH** -es decir relaciones homoeróticas-, lenguaje adulto, escenas explícitas. Dark Harry. EWE. Algo de DOM Harry. Posible **MPREG**.  
**AVISOS**: Personajes propios. Herencia -no creature fic-. Sinceramente van a tener que leer para entender...

* * *

**Contestando algunas preguntas, dudas, 'MP'**: Sí, será algo retorcido -realmente-. Oscuro en más de un sentido porque no es solo que Harry puede o no unirse a la oscuridad sino el hecho de que él se está quebrando ante la suya propia. Sí, habrá mención de suicidio o al menos de 'intento de...'. Habrá torturas -descriptivas-. No será M o MA o R -o como quieran decirle-, solo por lemmon. Habrá Gore, como le dicen algunos. Habrá menciones de abusos en distintos grados. Voldemort no se va a 'suavizar' y de pronto ver la luz de no matar y bla bla bla sino que puede que sea más 'comprensivo' -si es que el hombre conoce la palabra-, para alguien afín con el que se da cuenta que comparte más que un pedazo de alma en común. Harry tendrá sus momentos psicóticos y será muy feliz con ellos, muchas gracias. AVISO que habrá unas cuantas cosas fuera del mundo de JKR que comenzarán a ver pronto y que obviamente todas tendrán una razón de ser.

Así que, finalmente, Si algo de todo esto resulta de no ser de tu agrado, amablemente te pido que des click a la preciosa cruz roja de aquí arriba a la derecha y busques otra historia porque espero que luego no me jodan con comentarios o MP de como le ha afectado o lo que sea ¿Nadie les obliga a leer o sí? Disfruto de escribir de todo y en este caso de meter todo lo humanamente retorcido que pueda, si quieren una historia suave y bonita NO estará aquí eso es seguro ;)

Y luego de todo este monólogo, por fin les dejo con el dichoso cap ok? Que lo disfruten =P

* * *

"_Diálogo mental_"  
'_pensamientos_'  
—Diálogo —  
_**Pársel**_

* * *

Sentía como aquellas manos -muchas de ellas-, recorrían impacientes su cuerpo ahora ya desnudo. Sentía la bilis subir por su esófago, quemándole desde dentro, al negarse a sí mismo ese alivio. Sentía los golpes, los insultos. Sentía todo... incluso como aquella extraña conexión se cortó tan precipitadamente una vez que él supo que no podría compartir ese dolor. No, ni siquiera con él. Con nadie. Ni siquiera si esa persona era su peor enemigo. No compartiría esta... humillación.

Este quiebre total en su persona.

Lo único que podía encontrarse pensando ahora era el oscuro deseo de que todo terminara de una buena vez para así poder de una buena vez ir a buscar y demandar su muerte de la forma que fuere. No le importaba. Ahora lo único que quería Harry era morir, total y definitivamente y... ¿ruidos? ¿gritos?

Un pinchazo de atroz dolor golpeó en su cabeza y luego... nada.

.

—Hmmm —gimió mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

_Intentaba_ era la palabra clave ya que hasta con el más leve revoloteo de su globo ocular le producía un dolor punzante en aquella tierna piel.

Inspiró y expiró lo más lento y profundo que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que hasta el propio roce del aire le hacía daño y le hacía querer aullar de dolor.

_'¿Por qué?'_ -se preguntó- _'¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no estoy muerto?'_

Miles de preguntas comenzaron a surgir y a revolotear por su cabeza mientras que, por un acto reflejo, su cuerpo se tensaba.

Y recordó...

Como un balde de agua helada los recuerdos de los últimos momentos de su conciencia activa se presentaron ante él con inusitada definición.

Y lo odió.

Odió recordar.

Odió estremecerse ante el nuevo recuerdo del sucio tacto en él.

Odió su audición por captar hasta el más ínfimo matiz despectivo y burlón de aquellas voces.

Odió su visión... porque, a pesar de ser tan imperfecta, aún así le ofrecía perfectas mórbidas imágenes que lo torturaban y torturarían aún con los ojos cerrados.

Odió su voz. Maldita y estúpida voz que no supo defenderle.

Odió su cuerpo. Ese maldito cuerpo tan débil y asquerosamente inútil.

Odió sentir. Porque cada uno de esos horrendos y humillantes segundos se le quedarían tatuados por siempre en la piel. En la mente.

Pero... por sobre todo... él, Harry maldito Potter, el jodido niño que vivió para sufrir, odió su magia. odió saber que tenía la magia en él y todo lo mágico que conocía. Lo odió con un sentimiento tan fino y fuerte que su mundo se desconectó por un momento. La odió por ser siempre insuficiente a pesar de su estúpido valor Griffindor y por abandonarlo en el momento en el que más la había necesitado. Por no protegerlo y por... por aparecer en él, ya que si nunca hubiera sido parte de él, él no... '_¿No qué, Harry?_' -se preguntó con profundo hastío-. '_Mis padres eran magos... y yo soy un mago. La profecía fue hecha y dicha y Voldemort hubiera venido en pos de mí de una manera u otra. Hubiera pasado exactamente lo mismo...'_

Con un grito de furia que hablaba de dolor, de frustración. De miedo... Y sobre todo, de _ODIO_, Harry explotó.

Cerrando los ojos y solo dedicándose a gritar sin siquiera notar el llanto agónico que lo estremecía por completo. Sin notar como las cosas a su alrededor estallaban en partículas tan diminutas que solo parecían evaporarse debido al gran cúmulo de energía, exorbitante energía, que emanaba de su cuerpo. De su centro.

Fue demasiado.

El dolor, tanto físico como emocional resultó ser obviamente demasiado para su maltrecho y lastimado cuerpo, y el caudal mágico perdido terminó siendo tal que solo lo dejó como algo inocuo y vacío.

El último pensamiento, tan devastador como era, fue que no era culpa de nadie. Ni de Voldemort, ni de sus padres... de nadie en absoluto.  
Una amarga resignación a la que ya estaba más que acostumbrado lo invadió como una ola. Una ola que buscaba ahogarlo.

No. o era culpa de nadie. Solo suya. Todo era su culpa de una u otra manera. Por nacer. Por ser tan malditamente débil. Por impulsivo... Por inútil.

.

La segunda vez que despertó ya todo estaba allí. Cada segundo. Cada pensamiento.

Y su tan conocido amigo el auto desprecio estaba allí también servil y atento hacia él... una vez más. Una vez de tantas. Era algo realmente ya rutinario para él. El hecho de añadir un fracaso más a la lista no fue algo tan malo como otras teniendo en cuenta que esta vez solo él era la víctima, por así decirle.

Esta vez dejó de lado todo eso y enfocó por completo su mente en sus crecientes dudas y preguntas. Aquellas que, en la locura de recordar todo antes había pasado por alto. Sobre todo el_ '¿Dónde estoy?_' aunque de pronto, una pregunta oscureció su sistema... él tembló porque... ¿en realidad quería o necesitaba saber eso?

Lo pensó seriamente durante una eternidad de segundos.

No. la verdad era que no. Es más, quizás ya hasta pudiera admitir para sí que él realmente ya sabía la respuesta... aunque no la quisiera. Sin embargo -y siendo totalmente sincero consigo mismo, cosa que odiaba-, Harry sabía que era muy probable que lo necesitara más adelante. Quizás cuando todas esas '_asquerosas sensaciones'_ no fuera tan malditamente reales... ni fuertes. Sí, quizás entonces. No en esos momentos. No podría soportar nada más. Simplemente no podría sin que la poca cordura que tenía aún se evaporara... y él necesitaba estar cuerdo -o parcialmente al menos-, para poder matarse de una buena vez.

Al diablo con el héroe y salvador.

Al diablo con todos.

Él estaba harto. Hastiado. Cansado.

Zanjando el tema por lo sano, Harry fue enfocándose una vez más en ver su entorno. Abriendo lentamente y con cuidado la delicada tela de piel que tapaba sus otrora brillantes orbes esmeraldas para mirar al mundo una vez más.  
Él ciertamente NO esperaba encontrarse con lo que lo recibió.

El shock de ver aquellos dos extraña e inusualmente refulgentes ojos rojos clavados en los suyos y aún seguir respirando fue todo un impacto. Uno tan absurdamente extraño que se sintió paralizado ante la realización.

La primera pregunta que cruzó finalmente su mente fue simple...

_'¿Por qué sigo vivo?'_

Obviamente su valeroso león Griffindor había agotado sus fuerzas en él ya que, al parecer, en aquellos momentos lo único en lo que podía enfocarse era en planear mil y una forma para terminar finalmente con su patética excusa de parodia de vida que estuvo llevando hasta entonces. Sí, al fin la astuta -y algo cobarde- serpiente Slytherin en él se estaba haciendo cargo de su última cuota de raciocinio.

Era cierto que los Slytherins siempre buscaban la forma de prevalecer pero, él estaba agotado. Por una vez en su vida quería tener el entero control de decidir algo y, si ese '_algo_' resultaba ser su propia muerte, pues que así fuera.

¿Era cobarde? Seguramente

¿Le importaba? No, ni una maldita mierda para ser sincero.

¿Egoísta? ¡Sí, joder!

¿Por qué habría de seguir manteniendo la fachada de fantástico héroe cuando ni tan siquiera podía consigo mismo? ¿Cuántos de todos aquellos que conocía lo llorarían por ser él y no el jodido mártir salvador? Tristemente estaba seguro de que no serían muchos.

—¿_**Potter**_?

Se obligó a regresar al presente mentalmente al escuchar esa molesta voz siseante.

—¿Acaso has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho hasta ahora? —le preguntó con un 'algo' en el tono de voz que el joven atormentado no pudo ubicar.  
Harry se limitó a mirarlo de manera ausente y desapegada, esperando casi ansiosamente la visión de aquel famoso rayo verde viniendo hacia él.  
Una sola palabra haciendo un repetitivo eco en su mente y luchando por escapar por entre sus labios olvidados.

_Mátame_.

No pedía nada más.

El mundo mágico. El mundo muggle. El mundo en general se podía ir bien a la mismísima mierda según él.

Él estaba hasta la madre de todo y tan solo quería morir para así tener al fin un poco, aunque fuera una mísera y triste pizca de paz.

Pero la paz le esquivaba. El rayo no venía y su verdugo tan solo se limitaba a quedárselo mirando como si fuera una especie de bicho raro o extraño rompecabezas que no sabía por donde comenzar.

Rió.

'_Bicho raro'._ Bien, al menos él no sería ni el primero ni el último en pensar eso de él. Ya ni siquiera le afectaba realmente.

Lo que si comenzaba a molestarle era que en lugar de mirarlo así, tan fijamente, el maldito monstruo deforme bien podría solo apresurarse y listo _¡Quería morir con una mierda! -_pensó mientras resoplaba y fruncía el ceño de manera inconsciente.

—¿Potter?

—¿Por qué no me matas? —preguntó entonces a bocajarro con una voz mortalmente suave y rasposa. Afónica tras tanto gritar, de tanto sufrir... una vez más.

—¿Quieres que te mate?

—¡SÍ! —gritó entonces hundiendo su mirada en la colcha que lo tapaba. Sorprendiéndolos a ambos por la intensidad detrás de esa corta y pequeña pero poderosa palabra.

—Quiero decir, no entiendo que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí, donde sea que '_aquí_' sea, en una maldita habitación de todos los lugares en lugar de una celda o lo que fuera aunque, supongo que es ¿para estar más cómodo mientras me torturas? mmm... tiene sentido, creo... en un sentido muy retorcido del mismo, claro —se preguntó y contestó mirando ahora fijamente al techo.

La ira creciendo en él de manera exponencial de una manera abrumadora.

—... Pero preferiría que te apures. Tú quieres matarme y yo quiero morir. AHORA. Así que te recomiendo que no desperdicies otra buena oportunidad por andar jugando. Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes podrás apoderarte de todo ¿verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué perder el tiempo?

Todo tenía una poderosa lógica en su quebrada mente.

Ahora, tras aquellas duras y frías palabras esos conocidos y siniestros rubíes le observaban con algo muy similar a la intriga . Curioso. Pero no lo suficiente como para que le importase, en realidad, a Harry no podría importarle menos el hombre... o lo que fuera, ante sí. En este punto él no era más que una molestia en su camino a la muerte. Definitivamente su muerte era una perra... maaaal, de eso sí que no tenía duda alguna.

¿Cómo era posible que su muy psicópata asesino particular no hiciera absolutamente nada JUSTO en el momento en el que él se presentaba allí como cerdo dispuesto para el matadero?

Enfadado, o mejor dicho total y absolutamente frustrado por nunca poder lograr de manera sencilla lo que fuera que quisiera, irguió su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado. Obviando convenientemente todos los estallidos de dolor que el simple acto provocó.

Mala decisión.

En el mismo instante en el que lo logró, todo comenzó a girar y girar estrepitosamente de una extraña manera estrambólica hasta que, finalmente, todo se puso convenientemente negro una vez más y cayó.

Sí... su suerte era una muy maldita perra sádica... y lo odiaba. Quizás tanto como él la estaba odiando a ella.

* * *

**Bueeeno... un capi más... espero les guste ;) **

**Mil gracias por pasar a leer, agregar y comentar ;)... en especial a:**

*** Lunatica Dark * liziprincsama * bells cullen potter * alexf1994 * jessyriddle * Lucy Dei * Himeno Sakura Hamasaki ***

**Besos y cuídense ok?**

**Nos leemos pronto -espero-.**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Castigo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría. NO permito copias o publicaciones de ningún tipo.**

* * *

**~*~ RENACIMIENTO ~*~**

**PAREJA**: Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort -quizás un ligero Harry/OC.  
**RATED**: **MA**  
**ADVERTENCIA**: AU. Algo de OOC. **SLASH** -es decir relaciones homoeróticas-, lenguaje adulto, escenas explícitas. Dark Harry. EWE. Algo de DOM Harry. Posible **MPREG**.  
**AVISOS**: Personajes propios. Herencia -no creature fic-. Sinceramente van a tener que leer para entender...

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes la han agregado a sus listas y en especial a quienes se han tomado unos segundos para dejarme saber su opinión. Este capítulo va dedicado para todos ustedes! **

* * *

_—Diálogo—  
__recuerdos/Flashbacks  
'pensamientos'__  
__**Pársel**_

* * *

Voldemort veía todo sin lograr terminar de comprender como demonios había llegado a esa tan... inverosímil situación.

¿Habían sido las palabras? ¿Quizás la situación que terminaba resultándole tan familiar?

Seguramente era un poco de ambas -se dijo-. Él sin dudas había escuchado tantas malditas veces aquellas mismas malditas palabras hacia él mismo. Y la situación...

Sí. Los golpes habían terminado por ser una extraña especie de rutina en su amarga niñez. Las amenazas. Los insultos. El miedo. La soledad. Todo lo presenciado aquella noche le resultaba tan malditamente familiar.

Sin embargo lo que no podía ni siquiera a comenzar a comprender era el hecho inaudito de cómo era que el gran querido y siempre tan alabado héroe, el tan absurdamente vanagloriado salvador de todo el mundo mágico, Harry-maldito-Potter, había terminado de entre todas las personas, en semejante situación. No tenía ningún sentido. No en lo más mínimo.

La afanada Orden de los pollos y el mismísimo Dumblefuck deberían de haber sabido todo lo que allí sucedía, ¿o no? Entonces ¿Por qué...?

En el momento en el que, tras la obvia confusión después de la repentina pérdida de la conexión pasó, Voldemort gritó, estalló... y se desapareció solo para terminar apareciéndose momentos después en la casa de vigilancia mortífaga que había logrado colocar con éxito durante algún momento del verano en el mismísimo Surrey cuando finalmente pudo obtener la precisa información del lugar de residencia de los muggles que se hallaban como guardianes de Potter.

Demás está decir que los hombres que en aquel momento se hallaban en dicho lugar se hallaban a la mar de sorprendidos por la tempestiva intrusión y que a punto estuvieron de atacar antes de lograr contenerse a tiempo al reconocer a su señor.

Señor que ciertamente no les dirigió más de una demasiado breve mirada y que inmediatamente desestimó como si fueran nada.

Su mente aún repasando las imágenes, escuchando los gritos. Sintiendo esas... sensaciones.

De pronto le había nacido la absurda e intolerable idea de... no de 'defender' exactamente al maldito mocoso, no. Sino que, lo que sí quería era... detener, sí, detener a esos malditos bastardos y estúpidos muggles y cruciarlos y maldecirlos hasta que les terminara dando un maldito infarto solo para curarlos un segundo antes de que murieran y volver a comenzar una vez más.

Tal era su furia que ni siquiera notó como los vigilantes de aquel puesto aquella noche le seguían a una distancia cercana pero astutamente segura por el oscuro ascenso de aquella triste calle desierta sin tener ni la más mínima idea de pronto apareció su señor de entre todas las personas, allí.

Él era en aquellos momentos como un gran y muy letal basilisco que no solo tenía las fuerzas sino también la más pura motivación para lo que deseaba. Y él deseaba matar. Herir y matar. Nada más ocupaba su mente. Nada más importaba.

.

Número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Una muy típica casa urbana.

Un jardín perfecto.

Una pintura y fachada perfecta.

Una hermosa, aburrida y perfecta fachada que ocultaba hábilmente a aquellos horrendos y deformes seres abominables.

En su mente, aún fresca la imagen que le recibió de igual forma al abrir la puerta.

Aquella horrible y despreciable ballena encima de un diminuto cuerpo esquelético al que otros aún disfrutaban de golpear.

El olor a sangre y sudor inundó sus fosas.

El olor a sexo... a dolor.

Ni siquiera hubo notado cuando pasó como si fuera nada por las tan asquerosamente famosas 'protecciones de sangre' de la casa del elegido. Tampoco logró escuchar o tan siquiera notar los gritos sorprendidos y algo asustados de sus vasallos para que no siguiera po el gran temor de lo que a él le pudiera llegar a pasar ya que al parecer ellos fueron los que no pudieron pasar.

La misma barrera que él había logrado sin quererlo ni tan siquiera desearlo, pasar era la que en aquellos momentos se erguía firme ante ellos sin dejarles dar ni un maldito paso más.

No.

Su único pensamiento estaba directamente en quitar las molestias y... ¿y qué? -se preguntó a sí mismo con una voz que resonó dentro de su priopia mente como si viniera de un eco muy lejano.

No importaba.

Los rostros pálidos y sudorosos de aquellas inmundicias fueron un completo deleite para su rojiza y anhelante visión.

Él podía oler el pánico consciente y creciente ahora.

El pavor profundo que todos esos seres asquerosos e inferiores emanaban desde lo más hondo de su ser. Lo cual lo hizo reír.

Y rió.

Rió de manera oscura y completamente siniestra. Risa que evidenció su demencia y regocijo mientras que sus muy próximas y prontas a ser víctimas temblaban a cada segundo más y más mientras sus propios seguidores solo podían quedarse allí y, observar.

Observar. Maldita parva de inútiles descerebrados que no fueron capaces de notar la horrorosa verdad que tenían debajo y enfrente de sus propias narices.

Tras levitar el inconsciente cuerpo escuálido de Potter hacia fuera y ordenarle a Greyback que simplemente tomara al maldito mocoso y lo llevara a la casa de vigilancia apenas a unos cuantos metros de allí, le ordenó a Snape que fuera y revisara su estado antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para aparacerlo en la mansión.

¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sabía... y tampoco quería ahondar demasiado en averiguarlo ni analizarlo. No iba a perder el tiempo con preguntas estúpidas. Lo quiso y ahora lo tiene. Punto. De todas formas poco ahora importaba. No cuando tenía ante sí a unos cuantos jóvenes e inmundos muggles para desollar, para jugar; aunque su humor no fuera exactamente el apropiado según parecía ya que al ver el alcance del daño infligido sumado a los recuerdos de las sensaciones que la conexión le había dejado, su rabia, su odio en su mayor potencial comenzaron a cegarle.

Los cruciatus que salieron de su varita fueron algunos de los más poderosos que hubo hecho nunca, y sin embargo, no los extendió demasiado. No quería perderlos. No quería que se refugiaran en caer débilmente en la locura tan pronto. No les daría el placer de la inconsciencia o la irrealidad de lo que les pasara. No quería que no pudieran sentir el verdadero y más puro terror de lo que les haría... Eso, y el hecho de que había caído en la cuenta de que, en medio de su propia rabia había cometido un enorme descuido, fue lo que le hicieron formar un maravilloso, rápido y bastante emocionantemente sádico plan.

No sabía si las barreras estaban hechas para detectar el solo hacer magia dentro de la casa o si había también alguna específicamente para detectar imperdonables pero él supo enseguida de que debía de darse prisa en completar su obra si es que quería disfrutar de llegar a ver el final de la misma ya que no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo le tomaría llegar al estúpido Dumbledore con su muy maldita orden de los pájaros esos.

Un rápido y muy potente 'Imperius' a los estúpidos amigos del ballenato, y todos quedarían destruidos. Por ellos mismos. Justicia divina podría llegar a decirse.

Todos violarían a la bola de grasa esa causándole el mayor daño posible y los que no estuvieran en ello estarían ocupados violándose entre sí. Sintiendo el mismo dolor. La misma humillación y mortificación que ellos impusieron.

Su castigo fue su propia depravación.

Esa noche TODOS ellos debían de sentir en carne propia lo que habían querido hacer. Lo que habían hecho.

Fue, ridículamente gratificante el poder escuchar y presenciar el primer grito/alarido que habían arrancado los jóvenes a aquella morsa amorfa que claramente era un desperdicio humano.

Era una lástima que se viera obligado a actuar con tanta prisa peo eso definitivamente no le quitaba el mérito a su obra.

Rápidamente colocó varias capas de antiguas y poderosas protecciones oscuras que, si bien sabía que no detendrían a Dumbledore y su maldita tropa por mucho, al menos estaba completamente seguro de que los retrasaría lo suficiente como para que él pudiera disfrutar del triste y decadente espectáculo un poco más. Había una en particular que sería sumamente efectiva porque solo se vería terminada con los primeros rayos de luz de sol real que le tocasen y que estaba seguro los mantendría frenéticos y confusos durante tiempo más que suficiente.

Gritos y súplicas aún se escuchaban unos veinte minutos después mientras el seor oscuro se dedicaba a vagar por la casa, buscando, observando. Y fue justo entonces también cuando los característicos 'Pops' de las apariciones comenzaron a sonar y rellenar el lugar.

Aburrido y desganado como para querer perder su preciado tiempo peleando con el maldito viejo; _'Una vez más'_, Voldemort estuvo a punto de aparecerse cuando, sin saber bien porqué, él giró sobre sus talones y miró hacia la escalera y hacia el primer piso. Antes de darse cuenta él se encontraba ya frente a una puerta cargada de cerrojos en la planta superior con la varita en alto sin saber que hacer de ahí en más.

Él ciertamente no era persona de seguir instintos y cosas absurdas sin fundamentos.

Pero aparentemente lo sería por esa vez...

El lugar frente al cual estaba destilaba un aura completamente oscura. Demasiado odio. Demasiado miedo. Dolor. Tristeza.

Soledad.

Desamparo.

Resignación.

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar porqué estaba haciendo algo tan impropio de él, Voldemort se vio levantar la varita sintiendo como sus labios apenas se movían para convocar todas las pertenencias que allí pudiera haber de aquel maldito mocoso terco. Cosas como las que se hallaban en aquel viejo y medio destartalado baúl que se veía muy discordante en aquel lugar a los pies de la cama. Quién sabía, quizás terminara por haber algo importante allí.

Lo achicó hasta que fue capaz de meterlo en uno de sus varios bolsillos y... no, no se giró. Aún quedaba... algo. Una pequeña pero persistente vibración mágica venía aún de esa habitación. No el baúl. No... allí.

Extrañado él comenzó a mover su varita y cantar un pequeño hechizo de detección mágica.

Allí estaba.

El piso.

Rápidamente las pequeñas tablas ya sueltas volaron dejando al descubierto lo que suponía era el pequeño tesoro escondido del estúpido Griffindor.

_'Interesante'_ -se dijo.

Tomando todo sin más tapujos, él lo acomodó dentro de su capa y se dispuso a partir... Finalmente. Girándose hacia la salida fue, una vez más detenido. Esta vez, la causa fue un estridente ulular.

El ave.

Una maldita ave que bien podría tajear y...

No.

La decisión impensable dejó sus labios antes de que fuera capaz de detenerse a así mismo.

—Ve con tu amo. Que nadie te vea ni siga. Si alguien lo hace o nota, puedes darte por muerta —murmuró al final por simple despecho de no retractarse pero sí imponerse. No importaba una mierda si el destinatario era una simple 'ave'.

La hermosa ave nívea ululó con un sonido que se asemejaba mucho a la indignación y luego se acercó cautamente hasta llegar a tocar la punta de la varita con su pico para enseguida picarse un ala medio extendida.

El significado fue absurdamente obvio.

No lo admitiría nunca. Jamás. Pero con ese simple gesto aquella maldita ave de pacotilla le hizo sentir minúsculamente avergonzado de su propia estupidez.

Maldito Potter y maldito animalejo extraño.

Un mísero hechizo de invisibilidad y la blanca figura regordeta desaparecía sin emitir ni un solo sonido en medio de los gritos hermosos que aún ambientaban la noche.

Para el momento en el que por fin llegó a la planta baja el grotesco espectáculo que lo recibió le hizo reír de nuevo y recuperar en parte un poco de buen humor.

Nada como una hermosa tortura para alegrarle el día.

La cosa amorfa ahora no era más que una endeble figura llorosa y masa sanguinolenta. Totalmente rendido a merced de su propio séquito de fracasados con complejo de matones.

Todos llorando pero todos y cada uno incapaces de dejar de actuar.

_'Hermoso'_ -pensó.

—Tú, ven aquí —ordenó a la ballena en el piso viendo como hacía muecas de dolor ante el más mínimo movimiento y quejándose demasiado sonoramente a cada segundo—. El resto de ustedes seguirá sometiéndose unos a otros hasta que ya no sirvan más y, una hora antes del amanecer, todos ustedes se matarán a golpes entre sí. Todos tienen que morir o matarse en el intento. Disfruten de la noche. Disfruten de su muerte —dijo antes de lanzar una de sus características carcajadas macabras siendo secundado por más y más gemidos y alaridos.

Apenas tocando a la asquerosidad que estaba a un paso de él, él alzó su vara al cielo antes de desaparecerlos con su risa aún sonando en el aire.

Lo último que se escuchó en aquel lugar fueron los gritos y lamentos de esas, inmundicias junto con los gritos de la maldita Orden al ver una vez más su orgulloso emblema convocado sobre la obsoleta casa de Privet Drive. Brillando con orgullo refulgente en aquella insana oscuridad.

* * *

**Como dije ya arriba.. Miles de gracias a quienes han comentado! Espero les haya gustado y me dejen saber que les ha parecido.**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
